


GLORIA

by aryangevin



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryangevin/pseuds/aryangevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu dan Jaejoong merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa datang ke acara pesta Kerajaan pencarian jodoh untuk sang Pangeran. Dimana di pesta itu, di khususkan untuk para gadis saja. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Karena di sini saya mengambil setting tempat di Perancis, maka dengan itu bahasa yang digunakan adalah Perancis. Saya tetap menggunakan nama panggilan asli dalam tokoh ini. Tapi jangan harap nama lengkap mereka menggunakan nama Korea. Tidak mungkin kan setting di Perancis tapi nama Korea? Otomatis nama lengkap mereka itu ada unsur Perancisnya. Dan juga, Jaejoong tidak sixpack loh di fic ini, hanya Yunho aja yang sixpack demi kelangsung cerita di dalamnya.

Title : Gloria (Keagungan)

Cast :YunHoXJaeJoong, and other pair.

Setting : Tahun 1700-an.

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi or Shonen-ai?, etc.

Disclaimer : DBSK © SM Entertainment.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **  
**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah hari ini. Sebagian orang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Sebagai penjual, mereka menjajakan berbagai macam makanan bahkan rempah-rempah pun mereka menjualnya. Sedangkan para pekerja buruh mulai mengangkut berbagai barang sesuai komando. Ada juga beberapa pandai besi sedang membakar besi olahannya untuk dijadikan pedang.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun tengah memasak sesuatu di dapur rumahnya. Ia sedang memotong sayuran berwarna oranye. Sebut saja wartel dan sayur kol yang ikut Ia potong. Setelah selesai memotong sayuran tersebut, Ia mulai memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang kini telah diberi air yang sudah mendidih. Sepanjang kegiatannya, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memasukkan beras yang sudah dicucinya ke dalam panci yang satunya lagi.

Sesudah beras yang Ia masak tadi mulai melunak yang dijadikan bubur, sayur-sayur yang sudah Ia rebus tadi dimasukkan ke dalamnya diikuti beberapa bumbu sebagai penyedap rasa. Tak lupa lauk-pauk Ia campur juga. Dia mengaduk isi dari panci itu kemudian mencicipinya sedikit.

"Lumayan enak," gumamnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan memasaknya.

Setelah bubur yang Ia masak mengalami pematangan, Ia mengambil dua buah mangkuk yang dilapisi dua piring sebagai alasnya. Ia menuangnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak tumpah ke dalam mangkuk tersebut. Aroma harum pun mulai mengusik hidungnya.

Seorang pemuda yang kala itu sedang bangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba terusik oleh keharuman masakan yang tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia tau siapa yang memasak masakan seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan frère(kakak)-nya.

Pemuda ini pun segera menghampiri frère-nya. Dengan muka mengantuk, Ia menyapa frère-nya.

"Bonjour, frère (selamat pagi, kakak)," sapa pemuda ini.

"Bonjour, Junsu," balas pemuda yang tengah memasakkan bubur ini.

Junsu, atau nama lengkapnya adalah Orane Junsu Pierre* merupakan sang adik dari Russell Jaejoong Pierre* atau lebih dikenal dengan Jaejoong. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah di kawasan France ini. Orang tua mereka meninggal sewaktu Jaejoong berumur 12 tahun dan Junsu berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat itu mereka tidak tahu kenapa orang tuanya meninggal. Yang mereka tahu saat itu, mereka disuruh lari menjauh dari rumah oleh mere (ibu) mereka ketika ada sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam mengobrak ngabrik rumah mereka yang terbilang cukup mewah. Semenjak saat itu, mereka tidak tahu kabar dari orang tua mereka. Mereka hanya bertahan hidup dengan bekerja sana-sini sebagai buruh.

Junsu menengok ke arah Jeajoong, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan frère-nya itu. Raut muka kecewa tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kita harus makan makanan ini lagi?" keluh Junsu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kita tak punya bahan lain untuk dimasak," balas Jaejoong sambil menatap lembut adik satu-satunya itu, "selain itu kita juga harus menghemat. Kita bukan orang kaya yang bisa seenaknya makan ini dan itu, Junsu. Harap kamu paham dengan keadaan ekonomi kita."

Junsu merasa tertohok. Dia lupa kalau keadaannya sekarang serba kekurangan. Butuh kerja keras untuk mendapatkan beberapa keping uang untuk makan. dia juga sadar, selama ini hanya frère-nya itu yang bekerja sebagai buruh untuk menghidupi kebutuhan mereka. Junsu merasa menyesal telah berkata seperti itu.

"Pardon moi (Maafkan aku)," ujar Junsu dengan muka tertunduk. Dia tidak berani memandang muka cantik milik kakaknya itu.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati adiknya itu. Dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, Ia memeluk adiknya penuh kasih.

"Jamais l'esprit (Tidak apa-apa). Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi supaya kita bisa makan yang lebih enak lagi," ujar Jaejoong menghibur. Tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut hitam milik Junsu.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan kepala Junsu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku bisa saja berhenti les piano dan bekerja membantu frère untuk meringankan pekerjaan frère." Kini belaian yang dirasakan Junsu di rambutnya berhenti.

"Jangan!" seru Jaejoong menatap lekat mata hitam Junsu. "Kau tidak boleh berhenti. Kau pernah bilang kepadaku kalau kau menguasai pelajaran terakhir dengan sempurna, maka kau bisa dikirim ke luar kota."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mau meninggalkan kakak. Aku tetap ingin bersama kakak."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau membuat kakak kecewa kalau kau berhenti sampai di sini," ucap Jaejoong. Ada sirat kesedihan di mata hitam itu. Junsu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan meneruskan latihanku ini." Junsu mengatakannya dengan semangat. Ia tidak mau membuat kakaknya itu kecewa. Selama ini Ia sudah cukup membebankan penderitaan kakaknya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. "Ini yang aku suka darimu."

"Kakak!" Junsu sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu yang mengatakan suka terhadap dirinya.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ya sudah, kita sarapan dulu. Keburu dingin buburnya jadi tidak enak."

Junsu menarik kursi lalu menduduki. Ia mengaduk-aduk bubur itu agar hiasan di atas bubur itu ikut tercampur. Ia mengambil satu sendok penuh untuk disuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Wuah! Masakan kakak memang enak!" seru Junsu girang. Dia mengakui kalau masakan kakaknya selalu enak dan tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Merci (terima kasih)." Jaejoong senang ketika mendapatkan pujian seperti itu.

"De rien (sama-sama)," balas Junsu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

xoxoxoxox

 

Setelah sarapan selesai, Junsu bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Memang, sehabis bangun tadi Ia tidak pergi mandi, karena tergoda oleh harum masakan milik kakaknya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Junsu memakai pakaiannya. Dengan atasan kemeja berwarna putih polos dengan lengan panjang ditambah rompi hitam dan ditambah dengan aksen dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya dan juga celana berwarna hitam menyandingnya.

Merapikan rambutnya sejenak, Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, menemui sang kakak.

"Kak, aku pergi les dulu!" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak.

Sang kakak─Jaejoong─ menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan dapur untuk menyahuti perkataan sang adik.

"Ya, hati-hati!"

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, Junsu langsung memakai sepatu hitam polosnya dan pergi ke tempat Sir Leeteuk, guru yang selama ini mengajarkannya piano. Ia pun menyampir tasnya ke bahu kanannya.

Hanya berjalan kaki dan menempuh waktu sepuluh menit, Ia sudah berada di kediaman Sir Leeteuk Algernon*. Di sana sudah ada berkumpul beberapa temannya yang ikut belajar piano bersama dirinya.

Sambil menunggu Sir Leeteuk hadir, Ryeowook Montgomery* atau yang lebih disapa Ryeowook, mengajaknya untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Junsu, kau sudah mendengar berita dari kerajaan?"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Berita dari kerajaan ? Sepertinya belum. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Junsu. Dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Kau belum tahu?" Junsu hanya menggeleng.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. Ia hanya maklum karena temannya satu ini selalu ketinggalan berita. Ia pun mulai bercerita.

"Katanya, dua hari yang akan datang Kerajaan Granville* akan mengadakan pesta untuk Pangeran."

Junsu yang mendengarnya mulai tertarik arah pembicaraan ini.

"Pesta untuk Pangeran? Buat apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Yang kudengar dari orang-orang, pesta itu diadakan untuk pencarian jodoh untuk Pangeran. Tapi untuk jelasnya aku tidak tahu," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengendikkan bahu. Ia mulai membuka buku partiturnya.

"Bukankah Pangeran itu sudah dijodohkan dengan Putri Odetta Victoria dari Kerajaan Sinclair*?" Junsu mengeluarkan buku partiturnya dari dalam tas, disusul dengan bolpoin.

Ryeowook membuang nafas lagi. "Pantas saja teman-teman di sini selalu mengejekmu, kau itu selalu ketinggalan berita. Putri Victoria itu kan tunangan dari Pangeran Nickhun dari Kerajaan Vernon*!" tukas Ryeowook kesal.

Junsu tertawa innocent. "Pardon (maaf), aku memang selalu ketinggalan berita."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah?"

"Aku kan di rumah selalu belajar sambil membantu kakakku," jawab Junsu polos.

Ryeowook memukul kepala Junsu dengan buku yang dipegangnya. "Pantas saja otakmu itu pintar tapi selalu lamban kalau soal berita tentang Negeri sendiri. Sekali-kali kau membaca surat kabar!" ujar Ryeowook mengejek kebiasaan Junsu.

Junsu mendengus kesal. "Biar saja! Selama ini aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik!" Junsu membalas mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ryeowook kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memilih diam sambil membuka buku partiturnya kesal dengan muka merajuk.

Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook, Junsu tertawa lepas.

Disaat itu pula, Sir Leeteuk datang ke ruangan yang ditempati oleh Junsu untuk mengajarkan piano. Di Negeri itu sendiri, Sir Leeteuk cukup terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya dalam bermain piano. Banyak sudah orang-orang yang mengagumi keahlian dari Sir Leeteuk. Tak jarang anggota kerajaan banyak yang menyewa sir Leeteuk untuk diundang dalam berbagai acara.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Sir Leeteuk membuka pelatihan piano secara gratis setiap tahunnya bagi orang-orang yang tidak mampu. Banyak sekali yang menginginkannya menjadi muridnya, salah satunya adalah Junsu. Dia sangat tertarik untuk mempelajari bagaimana cara bermain piano. Hal ini pun tidak disia-siakan oleh Junsu.

"Bonjour à tous (selamat pagi semua)," sapa Leeteuk dengan senyuman. Lesung pipinya muncul sehingga Ia terlihat begitu manis.

"Bonjour à tous, Sir Leeteuk," balas semua muridnya serentak.

Leeteuk mulai duduk di singgasananya, menikmati kopi yang dihidangkan. Lalu dia pun mulai membuka-buka partiturnya yang kemudian Ia pelajari sedikit. Setelah tatapan matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, mengamati anak muridnya satu persatu.

Sir Leeteuk menarik nafas sebelum berbicara. "Adakah di sini yang masih ingat pelajaran minggu kemarin?" tanya Sir Leeteuk. Namun, semua anak muridnya menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa?" tanya Sir Leeteuk sekali lagi. Kali ini dia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Sir Leeteuk membuang nafas pasrah. Mungkin sehabis ini, dia akan mengekstrakan pengajarannya.

Tapi, ketika Sir Leeteuk hendak mengeluarkan suara, sebuah tangan teracung ke atas.

Sir Leeteuk mengamati sang pengacung tangan. "Junsu, kau mau mencobanya?"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ouais (ya), Sir."

"Silahkan…" ujar Sir Leeteuk mempersilahkan Junsu untuk memainkan pianonya.

Mula-mula Junsu meregangkan tangannya, melemaskannya agar saat jari-jemarinya yang menekan tuts piano tidak kaku. Setelah dirasa cukup, Ia mulai bermain.

Seakan tak mau merusak suasana, para murid dari Sir Leeteuk mengunci bibir mereka, guna mendengarkan sebuah simfoni yang tercipta dari jari-jemari milik Junsu. Junsu menikmati permainannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sekaligus berkonsentrasi akan permainannya yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya akan terhanyut dalam melodi indah itu.

Permainan selesai. Sebuah tepukan berasal dari Sir Leeteuk diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya memenuhi ruangan itu. Sebuah senyum puas terukir di bibirnya.

"Très beau (sangat indah sekali), Junsu. Saya benar-benar menikmatinya, " ujar Sir Leeteuk memberikan pujian.

Senyum merekah terpampang di wajahnya. "Merci, Sir Leeteuk." Junsu menundukkan kepalanya tanda sopan kepada gurunya itu.

"Nada dari Sonata in A Minor* ini membuat saya terhanyut. Kamu sukses membawakannya dengan sangat baik. Kamu mengubahnya sedikit pada bagian klimaks dari nada ini, benar-benar sempurna. Mungkin kamu adalah pewarisku." Sir Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya memberikan pujian kepada Junsu. Tak heran Junsu selalu menjadi anak emas dari Sir Leeteuk dalam kepiawaiannya dalam bermain piano. Hal ini membuat sebagian murid iri terhadapnya.

Rona merah karena malu terlintas di wajahnya. "Merci, Sir Leeteuk."

"Boleh saya tau kenapa kamu memakai lagu ini?" Tanya Sir Leeteuk.

Seketika raut wajah dari Junsu terlihat muram. Meskipun begitu, dia berusaha keras tidak menampakkannya di hadapan semuanya.

"Lagu ini khusus untuk Ibu saya yang sudah tiada. Ketika saya hendak memulai permainan piano ini, saya teringat akan Ibu saya. Jadi, saya menggunakannya dan membuatnya sedikit beda pada bagian klimaksnya," ucap Junsu menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

Sir Leeteuk tersenyum lagi. "Benar-benar lagu yang tepat. Kamu boleh duduk kembali."

"Merci…"

Setelah itu, Junsu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ada berbagai tatapan yang datang menghampirinya ketika Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ada yang menatapnya kasihan, ada juga yang memberikan tatapan iri. Junsu hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tadi itu benar-benar hebat." Kali ini Ryeowook yang memberikan pujian kepada Junsu.

"Merci."

"Lain kali ajarkan aku, ya?" ucap Ryeowook meminta.

Junsu terlihat berfikir. "Boleh saja, asalkan ada bayarannya."

Ryeowook memukul pelan bahu Junsu main-main. "Dasar kau!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran kita selanjutnya." Sir Leeteuk angkat bicara.

xoxoxoxox

TBC

xoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gloria

Genre: Western, Romance, semi-angst.

Rated: PG13

Warning: SLASH! AU, maybe OOC?, typo (maybe), gaje, dll dsb.

Disclaimer: DBSK © SM Entertainment

 

 **Don’t Like Don’t Read.**

 

Seakan mendapatkan durian runtuh, Junsu pun bersenandung riang menuju rumahnya. Ia begitu bahagia mendapatkan pujian dari sang guru, yaitu Sir Leeteuk akan permainannya saat Ia berada di kediaman Sir Leeteuk. Lagipula Sir Leeteuk menawar sesuatu yang menggiurkan padanya. Ia akan memberitahukan berita gembira ini kepada kakaknya, Jaejoong.

 

Senyum merekah tak lepas dari bibirnya begitu Ia telah sampai di kediamannya. Ia meletakkan sepatu hitamnya di rak sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sederhana, kalau tidak mau dibilang gubuk. Meskipun sederhana, tetapi rumah yang Ia tempati bersama kakaknya ini sangat rapi dan bersih. Itu dikarenakan kakaknya yang selama ini merawat serta menjaga rumah mereka ini. Meskipun kadang-kadang ada saja debu yang menempel di sekitar celah-celah bolong rumah sederhana itu.

 

“Kakak!” panggil Junsu pada kakaknya. Tetapi tak ada suara yang menyahut.

 

‘Mungkin kakak masih kerja,’ pikir Junsu saat ini.

 

Ia melirik angka romawi yang tertera pada jam yang melekat pada dinding rumahnya. Menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Seharusnya jam segini kakaknya sudah pulang, namun entah apa yang membuat kakaknya itu terlambat pulang untuk istirahat.

 

Terdengar suara pintu berderit dari arah ruang tamu. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah kakaknya. Maka dengan segera Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu itu. Senyum masih bertengger di wajah tampannya.

 

“Kak—“ perkataannya terhenti begitu melihat kondisi orang yang sedang menutup pintu rumahnya. Itu memang kakaknya, Jaejoong. Tapi kondisi pakaian yang robek disertai lebam di sudut bibir serta pipi kanannya membuat senyum di wajah Junsu memudar.

 

Junsu mendatangi kakaknya itu. melihat kondisi kakaknya membuat hatinya miris. Tapi Ia bingung kenapa kakaknya bisa pulang dalam kondisi babak belur seperti itu.

 

“Kakak,” panggil Junsu pelan. Tapi suara pelan itu sanggup membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

 

Sang kakak menoleh ke arah Junsu. “Junsu?” sahutnya. Ada nada kegugupan yang terucap dari mulutnya. “Kau sudah pulang?”

 

“Oui (ya),” jawab Junsu singkat. Matanya terpaku pada lebam-lebam di wajah Jaejoong. “Frère pourquoi (Kakak kenapa) ? “ tanya Junsu khawatir.

 

Yang ditanya malah menyunggingkan senyuman. “Tidak apa-apa. Ini—“ Jaejoong menyentuh pelan luka lebamnya,”—gara-gara aku teledor. Aku tidak hati-hati dalam berjalan, dan… aku terjatuh.”

 

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bukan. Aku tau ini bukan lebam akibat jatuh,” ujarnya. Mata hitamnya Ia sorotkan ke mata Jaejoong. Mencari kejujuran dalam mata hitam itu. “Katakan, apa yang terjadi, Kak?”

 

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia tau kalau dirinya takkan bisa berbohong di hadapan adik lelakinya.

 

“kita bicarakan di dalam.”

 

Mereka berdua duduk pada sebuah sofa panjang yang tua dan lapuk. Tetapi, masih sangat nyaman untuk diduduki. Junsu membeli sekantong es pada penjual yang berada di sekitar rumahnya, sekaligus membeli obat merah dan kapas. Ia teringat persediaan bahan-bahan p3k di rumahnya hampir habis.

 

“Akh!” ringis Jaejoong saat bungkusan es tersebut menyentuh lebam yang ada di pipinya. “Bisakah kau mengompresnya pelan-pelan saja?” gerutu Jaejoong pada adiknya.

 

Adiknya hanya bersungut. “Begini saja sudah sakit,” kata Junsu sembari menekan-nekan lebam biru itu. Kali ini agak kasar.

 

“Akh! Kau berniat membuatku menderita?” seru Jaejoong seraya menatap tajam adiknya. Kadang-kadang adiknya yang satu ini sangat kejam dan menyebalkan.

 

Obat merah itu Ia oleskan ke lutut kaki Jaejoong yang terluka. Ternyata masih ada luka lain yang menghiasi tubuh kakaknya itu. Membalut lukanya dengan kapas, lalu merekatkannya.

 

“Nah, selesai.” Junsu tersenyum mengetahui pekerjaan mengobati kakaknya telah selesai.

 

“Terima kasih, Junsu, atas pengobatan ini.” Sang kakak memuji hasil karya Junsu.

 

“Sama-sama, Kak. Dan saatnya kakak menceritakan semuanya.”

 

Sebelum Ia mulai bercerita, Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

 

“Kakak punya hutang pada seorang rentenir, Junsu.” Pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong sanggup membuat Junsu melotot.

 

“Qu'est-ce? (Apa ?)” seru Junsu. “Jangan-jangan rentenir itu, Kangin d’Beaumont*?

 

Jaejoong hanya mengendikan bahu. “Tidak ada pilihan.”

 

Junsu menepuk keningnya. Kadang-kadang kakaknya ini sangat ceroboh dalam mengambil tindakan.

 

“Kakak... Kau tau sendiri Kangin itu seperti apa. Kita tidak akan bisa membayarnya kalau sudah berhutang dengannya.” Nada khawatir terdengar dari perkataan Junsu.

 

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang. Butiran keringat melintas di pipinya. “Aku terpaksa, Junsu.”

 

Junsu mendengus. “Lalu, kapan kakak meminjam uang darinya?” tanya Junsu ketus.

 

Jaejoong mulai berfikir. “Kalau tidak salah… itu sudah sebulan yang lalu.”

 

“Lalu jangka waktu pembayarannya?” masih dengan nada ketus.

 

“Dua minggu.” Jeda menghiasi pembicaraan mereka. “Terlambat pembayaran dalam seminggu, maka bunganya akan naik menjadi… 20 persen.” Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

 

Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tau bahwa berurusan dengan Kangin tidaklah mudah. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Entah kenapa Ia merasa pusing mendadak.

 

“Untuk apa Kakak meminjam uang dari mereka?” tanyanya seraya menatap kakaknya yang tertunduk di hadapannya.

 

“Untuk membeli makan kita. Waktu itu kakak kehilangan uang hasil kerja kakak karena dirampok. Jadinya kakak terpaksa meminjam pada rentenir itu,” jelas Jaejoong pada Junsu.

 

Terbesit perasaan bersalah melanda hatinya. Kakaknya memang ceroboh, tapi kakaknya sungguh orang yang peduli.

 

Junsu tertunduk. “Pardon moi (Maafkan aku),” ucap Junsu pelan. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Maafkan aku, Kak,” Junsu berucap menyesal.

 

Sekilas, kakaknya terlihat bingung hendak mengucapkan apa untuk membalas perkataan Junsu adiknya ini. Ia hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

 

“Ah, sudahlah… Kakak masih bisa membayarnya nanti,” kata Jaejoong menenangkan. Cengiran tadi berubah menjadi senyuman indah yang terpasang di bibirnya. Mau tak mau membuat Junsu ikut tersenyum.

 

Tiba-tiba Ia teringat sesuatu yang harus Ia sampaikan pada kakaknya ini.

 

“Kakak?”

 

“Ya?”

 

Senyum masih terpasang di bibirnya. “Aku ada berita bagus untuk Kakak.”

 

Mendengarnya membuat Jaejoong tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. “Berita apa memangnya?”

 

“Aku akan diajak oleh Sir Leeteuk untuk menemaninya bermain piano di kerajaan, Kak!” serunya senang.

 

Mendengarnya, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. “Benarkah? Itu bagus! Kapan kau akan bermain?”

 

“Err… masih lama sih.” Junsu mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke dagu. “Masih ada waktu tiga bulan lagi. Jadinya aku masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.”

 

Senyum Jaejoong makin lebar. Ia lantas mengacak rambut Junsu saking senangnya.

 

“Kakak! Apa-apaan kau?” seru Junsu tak senang. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

 

Tiba-tiba suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening.

 

“Eh Kak, aku masih ada berita lain lagi.”

 

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya. “Apa?”

 

Entah ini berita penting apa tidak, hanya saja menurutnya ini harus diberitahu kepada kakaknya.

 

“Kakak tau Kerajaan Granville?” ucapnya ragu-ragu.

 

“Ya, tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak tau dengan Kerajaan Granville. Memangnya ada apa dengan kerajaan itu?” tanya Jaejoong.

 

Junsu mendekatkan diri kepada kakaknya itu. Ia duduk di sampingnya. “Begini Kak, aku dengar kerajaan itu akan mengadakan pesta pencarian jodoh untuk pangeran yang ada di sana.”

 

“Lantas?” Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

 

Junsu berdehem. “Mmm… aku ingin datang ke sana,” ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 

“Untuk apa kita datang ke sana? Undangan itu pasti hanya untuk kalangan atas saja.”

 

Junsu menggeleng cepat. “Non (tidak). Pesta itu terbuka untuk segala kalangan, baik kalangan atas maupun kalangan bawah. Hanya saja…”

 

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. “Hanya saja—apa?” ia dapat melihat kesedihan di wajah adiknya itu.

 

“Hanya saja… diwajibkan untuk para gadis-gadis saja.” Junsu tertunduk lesu setelah mengatakan itu. Ia sungguh ingin pergi kesana. “Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana, Kak. Mencicipi bagaimana mewahnya pesta kerajaan dan juga pasti makanan di sana enak-enak.”

 

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimanapun ada rasa iba juga melihat adiknya lesu seperti itu. Ia juga sadar selama ini ia tidak bisa memberikan makanan yang enak kepada adiknya itu. Harga pangan di pasar sungguh mahal, sedangkan gajinya saja belum mampu memberikan mereka makan tiga kali sehari. Belum lagi hutang-hutangnya yang belum terbayarkan.

 

Tiba-tiba saja muka Junsu yang muram itu mendadak cerah. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah kakak laki-lakinya itu.

 

“Kak, aku punya ide!” serunya senang.

 

“Apa?” nada bicara Jaejoong juga diliputi penasaran.

 

“Tapi… kakak jangan marah dulu ya?” ujar Junsu ragu-ragu.

 

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya. “Baiklah.”

 

Junsu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kakaknya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mendadak senang tadi. Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan fokus, sampai kedua bola matanya melebar karena terkejut. Ia menarik diri dari adiknya itu.

 

“Apa? Tidak-tidak.” Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 

“Ayolah, Kak. Sekali ini saja,” pinta Junsu sambil memelas.

 

“Tidak. Kenapa tidak kamu saja?” Jaejoong tetap bersikeras dengan penolakkannya akan rencana yang ditawarkan Junsu.

 

Junsu mendengus. “Mana mungkin cocok kalau dengan aku sendiri.” Junsu kembali memelas kepada Jaejoong. “Ayolah, Kak. Lagipula muka kakak itu terlihat cantik, jadi sangat cocok apabila kakak menyamar jadi seorang gadis.”

 

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Tidak. Kalau seandainya ketahuan bagaimana? Kita berdua bisa di hukum gantung kalau sampai itu terjadi.”

 

“Tidak akan ketahuan kalau kakak bisa bersikap layaknya gadis.”

 

“Dan aku adalah seorang pris asal kamu tahu.”

 

“Tapi, setidaknya kakak tidak bersikap layaknya laki-laki. Kakak cukup datang ke kerajaan itu, lalu membaur dengan kalangan bawah dan bersikap seperti biasa. Sudah, itu saja. Lagipula, dulu saat masih kecil kakak sering didandanin dengan pakaian perempuan oleh ibu. Jadi apa bedanya?”

 

Jaejoong memberikan pelototan tajam kepada adik satu-satunya itu. “Itukan saat aku masih tujuh tahun. Dan jawabannya tetap tidak,” kata Jaejoong bersikeras.

 

Junsu mendesah pasrah. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak akan mengubah jawabannya. Harapannya jadi sia-sia untuk mengunjungi istana itu.

 

Melihat Junsu yang kehilangan semangat itu membuatnya merasa kasihan juga. Ia jadi berpikir kembali. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin memakan masakan kerajaan yang enak itu. ia kembali menatap adiknya itu dan menghela nafas pelan.

 

“Baiklah. Kali ini aku terima semuanya.”

 

Bola mata Junsu sejenak melebar. “Benarkah? Wah… terima kasih kakak!” serunya senang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

 

“Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenaliku saat di pesta nanti?” tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

 

“Tenang saja, Kak. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau itu adalah kakak,” ucap Junsu dengan senyuman.

 

“Tapi, gaunnya? Tuksedo untuk pakaianmu? Darimana kita akan mendapatkannya?”

 

Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu membuat Junsu tertawa singkat. Ia menepuk bahu kakaknya. “Tenang saja, Kak. Kakak tau? Sebelum kita pindah kesini dari tempat asal kita, aku sempat menyimpan gaun dari pakaian ibu dan tuksedo dari pakaian ayah.”

 

Jaejoong kembali menyipitkan matanya. “Kenapa aku tidak tahu?”

 

“Kenapa aku harus memberitahu kakak? Gaun dan tuksedo itu kan hanya aku simpan supaya aku bisa mengingat ibu dan ayah. Tidak ada yang lain.”

 

Jaejoong pun berdiri tempatnya. “Ya sudahlah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan riasan wajahnya? Tidak mungkin kan hanya berpolos saja?”

 

Junsu kembali tersenyum lebar. “Tenag. Kita minta bantuan Kak Yoona saja. Ia pasti bisa membantu. Lagipula Kak Yoona kan baik sekali dengan kita selama ini.”

 

“Yoona? Apa tidak merepotkan dia?” Jaejoong bertanya khawatir.

 

“Aku jamin ia akan membantu kita.”

 

“Ya sudahlah.” Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menuju dapur. “Aku akan memasak untuk makan siang.”

 

Tiba-tiba Junsu bangkit. “Biar kubantu kali ini.” Dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

.

#

.

Setelah kedua kakak beradik itu selesai makan siang, mereka membereskan semua peralatan makan yang kotor. Mencucinya sampai bersih kemudian mengeringkannya.

 

Junsu mengajak kakaknya itu menuju kamarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia perlihatkan kepada kakaknya itu. Setelah masuk kamar, Junsu mengambil sebuah kotak yang cukup berdebu di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Ia meniup debu itu sampai terbatuk-batuk. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang terkena efeknya.

 

“Nah, ini dia yang mau aku tunjukkan kepada kakak,” ujar Junsu sambil duduk di atas ranjang tidurnya diikuti Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya.

 

“Apa itu?” tanya Jaejoong mengernyitkan alis.

 

“Ini adalah gaun dan tuksedo kepunyaan ibu dan ayah yang aku ceritakan tadi.” Junsu pun membuka kotak yang masih sedikit tertempel debu. Di dalam kotak itu terpampanglah sesuatu yang bisa disebut gaun dengan warna merah yang begitu cantik. Junsu menyerahkan gaun itu kepada Jaejoong. Di bawah lipatan gaun itu terdapat sebuah tuksedo putih yang masih layak pakai dan tak ternoda. Ia mengeluarkannya dari kotak itu.

 

“Kak, coba kakak pakai gaun itu, apakah masih pas atau tidak. Kuharap itu cocok untukmu.”

 

“Tapi—“

 

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kak. Sudah, coba saja dulu!” paksa Junsu agar kakaknya itu mau menuruti keinginannya itu.

 

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. “Baiklah!” Ia pun meninggalkan Junsu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di samping kamar adiknya itu.

 

Sementara itu, Junsu mulai melepas bajunya. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba memakai tuksedo itu di tubuhnya. Setelah memakainya, ia bercermin, memandang dirinya dalam balutan tuksedo yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus.

 

“Ternyata pas sekali.” Ia mulai memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk melihat penampilannya.

 

“Junsu, aku masuk!” sebuah suara terdengar dari luar yang berasal dari mulut Jaejoong.

 

“Masuk saja, kak!” sahut Junsu dari dalam.

 

Jaejoong pun memasuki kamar adiknya itu. Mengangkat gaunnya sedikit agar mempermudahnya untuk berjalan.

 

Junsu menatap kakaknya itu dari bawah ke atas. Ia terheran-heran. Tepatnya terpesona akan sosok kakaknya itu yang begitu ‘berbeda’ dalam balutan gaun merah darah itu. Itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh kakaknya. Gaun itu sangat cocok sekali di pasangkan dengan tuksedo yang dipakainya. Gaul itu berlengan pendek dengan leher yang terbuka. Ada bagian renda yang mengelilingi dada dan bagian pinggang gaun itu. Manik-manik menghiasi di bagian bawah gaun tersebut. Sungguh, gaun itu begitu sempurna di tubuh kakaknya.

 

“Ada apa, Junsu? Kau menatapku aneh begitu,” ujar Jaejoong sewot. Ia memperhatikan kembali penampilannya. Ia mengakui dalam hati bahwa gaun ini begitu cocok di tubuhnya.

 

“Kak, kau memang benar-benar cantik!” puji Junsu yang malah terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Jaejoong.

 

“Jangan menggodaku!” ia berkata malu.

 

Junsu menghampiri kakaknya itu lalu merangkulnya. “Aku sedang tidak menggoda kakak. Aku mengatakannya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Kakak benar-benar cantik.”

 

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

.

#

.

Hari dimana perayaan pesta pun dimulai. Undangan pesta telah tersebar luas di seluruh pelosok negeri ini. Para gadis dari kalangan atas maupun kalangan bawah tengah kegirangan mendengar pesta yang akan diadakan di kerajaan Granville. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak undangan itu diumumkan. Pesta itu akan dimulai pada malam hari.

 

Kedua kakak beradik itu—Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah sibuk di rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Yoona—gadis yang tinggal di samping rumahnya juga ikutan sibuk untuk membantu mereka. Setelah mendengar rencana mereka yang akan datang ke pesta kerajaan Granville, Yoona—atau lebih tepatnya Elle Yoona Frasier* yang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan hanya tertawa. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong bersungut.

 

Kini malam hampir tiba. Jaejoong yanng tengah memakai gaun merahnya tengah dibantu oleh Yoona yang kini sedang berada dalam kamar Jaejoong. Yoona juga tengah membantu memasangkan rambut hitam palsu di rambut Jaejoong. Rambut hitam palsu itu cukup panjang, dan Yoona akan membuat rambut itu digelung ke atas, menyisakan beberapa helai tipis rambut di masing-masing pinggirnya. Yoona juga menambahkan beberapa aksesoris rambut miliknya untuk di pasangkan di rambut itu, untuk menambah kesan manis. Sebuah aksesoris jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna perak yang berkilau indah.

 

Semuanya sudah jadi dan sekarang bagian periasan wajah di mulai. Awalnya Jaejoong enggan untuk dirias. Tapi setelah Yoona membujuknya, akhirnya Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

 

Yoona begitu mengagumi paras wajah Jaejoong. Orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak ini terlihat begitu cantik meskipun ia adalah laki-laki. Ia mulai membedaki wajah putih Jaejoong. Mengoleskan pemerah bibir ke bibir kecil nan tipis milik Jaejoong. Lalu perona merah muda tipis di masing-masing pipi Jaejoong. Dan terakhir adalah bagian matanya.

 

“Auuww! Pelan-pelan, Yoona. Mataku sakit kau jepit seperti itu.”

 

“Iya, maaf. Aku akan hati-hati,” ucap Yoona lembut. Ia kini tengah melentikkan bulu mata milik Jaejoong. Dan setelah itu ia memberikan pewarna coklat muda tipis di masing-masing pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

 

“Nah, semuanya sudah selesai!” seru Yoona sambil tersenyum cerah.

 

Jaejoong memperhatikan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia tak berani menatap cermin saat ini.

 

Yoona hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kikuk Jaejoong itu. “Kak Jae, kau benar-benar cantik. Aku saja begitu iri dengan semua ini.”

 

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan yang tengah kesulitan bernapas. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata saat ini. “Aaa…”

 

“Coba kakak lihat di cermin. Kakak juga tidak akan percaya dengan semua ini.”

 

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap cermin. Awalnya ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi setelah itu ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

 

Jaejoong menatap sosok bayangannya yang ada di cermin tidak percaya. Ini semua benar-benar sempurna. Ia tampak seperti gadis sungguhan. Ia memegang wajahnya hati-hati takut riasan itu akan luntur. Sementara matanya terbelalak lebar. Ini semua… ia terlihat tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

 

Wajah Yoona yang semula cerah kini nampak kebingungan. Jaejoong bisa melihatnya dari cermin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekat ke arah Yoona.

 

“Ada apa? Kau terlihat bingung seperti itu.”

 

Yoona menggigit bibirnya. “Sepertinya ada yang kurang.” Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sendal yang dipakai Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum. “Ah! Benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini!”

 

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

 

“Sepatunya, kak. Aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa sepatuku. Kakak jangan kemana-mana, ya?”

 

“Aa—baiklah!”

 

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Yoona kembali dengan beberapa buah sepatu yang sekiranya cocok untuk Jaejoong. Ia menyodorkan sepatu itu ke hadapan Jaejoong.

 

“Coba ini.”

 

Jaejoong menurut saja. Ia mengambil sepatu itu dan memasangnya. “Agak kekecilan sedikit.”

 

“Bagaimana kalau yang ini,” ujarnya seraya memberikan sepatu berwarna putih.

 

“Ini juga sama.”

 

Yoona terlihat berpikir. “Ah, yang ini saja. Pasti cocok.”

 

Jaejoong mengambil sepatu itu. Dan ketika ia memasangkannya di kakinya, sepatu itu begitu pas.

 

“Nah, cocok, ‘kan?” Yoona tersenyum senang. “Sekarang sudah beres. Untuk masalah kereta, biar nanti aku akan minta tolong dengan kakakku untuk mengantarkan kalian.”

 

“Apa boleh?” tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

 

“Tentu saja. Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku sudah anggap Kak Jae sebagai kakakku dan Junsu itu sebagai adikku sendiri.”

 

Jaejoong tersenyum. “Terima kasih, Yoona. Kau baik sekali.” Yoona hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

#

.

Malam telah menjelang. Beberapa gadis yang akan pergi ke pesta sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke istana Granville. Sebagian ada yang ditemani orang tua mereka, baik itu dari pihak ayah maupun ibu. Tidak jarang ada yang berangkat dengan sang kakak maupun adik.

 

Kini kereta milik keluarga Yoona sudah berada di hadapan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Sementara sang kusir adalah kakak Yoona sendiri yang bernama Yesung. Yesung juga tidak keberatan untuk mengantarkan kedua kakak beradik itu. Yesung yang sempat terpana akan kecantikkan  Jaejoong—sahabatnya itu hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa sesaat kalau Jaejoong adalah laki-laki. Junsu terkikik pelan setelah itu.

 

“Junsu, aku gugup sekali,” kata Jaejoong. Tangannya kini saling meremas gelisah. Saat ini mereka sudah ada dalam kereta.

 

Junsu memegang tangan kakaknya itu untuk meredakan rasa gugup itu. “Tenang, Kak. Ada aku disini.” Setelah itu ia tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan senyuman lembut. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan menuju istana Granville.

.

#

.

Suasana pesta sangat meriah saat ini. Para tamu undangan terlihat sedang menyapa anggota kerajaan. Ada juga yang sedang mencicipi makanan dan minuman yang telah disediakan. Ada juga yang memilih untuk berdansa dengan musik klasik yang menggema di kerajaan.

 

Terlihat raja dan ratu kerajaan Granville tengah sibuk melayani para tamu-tamunya. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Dan mereka juga kini sedang asik berbicara dengan orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu. Kerajaan ini terkenal dengan keramah tamahan mereka. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk berjabat tangan pada kalangan bawah. Bagi mereka, rakyat tinggi atau rendah adalah sama.

 

Berbeda dengan raja dan ratu Granville, saat ini sang pangeran tengah duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya. Ia menyangga kepalanya yang terlihat sangat lelah untuk ditegakkan. Mata hitamnya memandang para gadis-gadis yang melirik dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan membuat para gadis itu terkikik pelan sambil malu-malu.

 

Seorang pemuda datang menghampiri sang pangeran. Wajah yang rupawan tak henti-hentinya jadi incaran pandang para gadis di sana. Ia membalas dengan senyum ramah. Dan lagi-lagi para gadis dibuat terpesona oleh senyumannya.

 

Sang pemuda itu kini menepuk bahu sang pangeran pelan. “Hei, pangeran.”

 

Cukup terkejut dengan tepukan pelan itu, sang pangeran segera menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu. “Ah! Ternyata kau,” sahut pangeran. Ia pun menegakkan badannya.

 

“Tidak berdansa?” tanya sang pemuda.

 

“Sedang tidak ingin. Aku merasa bosan sekali, Yoochun.”

 

Pemuda yang bernama Yoochun itu tertawa. “Rupanya pangeran kita kali ini sangat bosan, eh? Dan juga seharusnya kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan ‘pangeran’, Yunho.”

 

Sang pangeran yang bernama Yunho atau lebih lengkapnya Dartagnan Yunho Granville* ini hanya mendengus. “Malas,” ujarnya pendek.

 

Yoochun atau yang bernama lengkap Yoochun Mortimer dari kerajaan Mortimer * ini hanya tertawa kecil. Perlu diketahui bahwa Yoochun ini adalah sepupu dari pangeran Yoochun. Sama seperti Yunho, Yoochun adalah seorang pangeran di kerajaannya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah adik dari ayah dan ibunya Yunho, raja Granville. Namun sayang, saat ini hanya pangeran Yoochun saja yang bisa hadir di pesta semewah ini.

 

Yoochun tersenyum ketika sang raja dan ratu Granville menghampirinya dan Yunho. Ia membungkuk sopan sebagai bentuk hormat kepada paman dan bibinya.

 

Yoochun menegakkan badannya begitu sang raja dan ratu mendekat kepadanya. “Selamat malam, Baginda Raja dan Baginda Ratu.”

 

Sang ratu tersenyum. “Tidak usah formal begitu, nak. Panggil saja kami dengan seperti biasanya.”

 

Yoochun membalas senyuman ratu. “Baiklah, Bibi.”

 

Sang Raja pun memandang anaknya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. “Ada apa, anakku? Sepertinya kau tidak sedang berminat pada pesta ini.”

 

Yunho pun tersenyum tidak enak kepada ayahnya itu. “Bukan begitu, ayah. Aku hanya merasa sedikit bosan.”

 

“Kalau begitu berdansalah,” usul sang ibu.

 

“Aku sedang tidak berminat, Bu. Lagipula belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku,” elak sang anak.

 

Sang ibu pun mengusap rambut coklat sang anak. “Kau itu terlalu pemilih, nak. Coba lihat para gadis-gadis di sana,” sang ibu membawa pandangannya kepada kerumunan gadis yang ada di depannya, “mereka semua capek-capek berdandan cantik hanya ingin berdansa denganmu, sayang,” ujar sang ibu lembut.

 

“Itu benar, anakku,” sang raja menimpali, “setidaknya berdansalah walau dengan satu gadis,” tambahnya.

 

“Tapi tetap saja aku yang tidak bisa menikmati dansa itu.”

 

“Kau ini,” sang ibu berkata, “Yoochun, kami titip Yunho dulu. Kami mau menemui para tamu undangan.”

 

“Baik, Bibi.”

 

“Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku ini sudah besar,” protes Yunho. Heran saja ibunya itu masih menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Tapi dia juga yang menyarankan pesta pencarian jodoh ini untuknya.

 

Sang ibu tertawa. “Ya sudah.” Dengan begitu sang raja dan ratu pun meninggalkan mereka.

 

Yoochun membuang napasnya. “Sepertinya aku ingin berdansa dengan para gadis yang hadir di sini. »

 

Yunho mendengus. “Sifatmu yang suka mengencani para gadis benar-benar tidak berubah.”

 

“Siapa yang akan mengencani mereka?” ia menatap para gadis-gadis yang tersenyum padanya, “aku hanya bilang akan berdansa dengan mereka.”

 

“Tetap saja, ujung-ujungnya kau akan mengencani mereka.”

 

Yoochun tersenyum. “Sudahlah.” Setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

 

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Sungguh ia merasa bosan kali ini. Lantas ia bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Ia pun memilih untuk ke beranda di lantai atas hanya sekedar untuk menghirup angin malam. Para pengawal kerajaan menunduk hormat ketika sang pangeran melintas di depan mereka.

 

Setelah sampai di sana. Ia menyandarkan diri di pagar pembatas. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Membuat rambut coklatnya berkibar. Matanya menatap langit malam. Begitu cerah dengan taburan bintang yang bertaburan.

 

Ketika ia memandang ke bawah, tak sengaja matanya menangkap kereta dengan tiga kuda tengah berada di muka istana. Ia memperhatikan kereta itu dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa saat matanya pun menangkap sesosok gadis bergaun merah keluar dari kereta itu dengan sesosok pria bertuksedo putih di sampingnya.

 

Dari atas sini ia tidak bisa memandang sosok gadis itu dengan jelas begitu pula dengan pria di sampingnya karena pekatnya malam. Tapi entah mengapa, ia begitu tertarik dengan sesosok gadis bergaun merah itu.

 

Yunho pun melangkah pergi dari beranda itu ketika sang gadis bergaun merah masuk ke dalam wilayahnya. Ketika ia sampai di tangga, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si gadis itu.

 

‘Cantik sekali, ‘ puji pangeran itu dalam hati.

 

Ia menuruni tangga itu pelan-pelan sambil matanya memperhatikan sang gadis bergaun merah itu. Gadis itu memisahkan diri dengan pria bertuksedo putih yang tadi bersamanya. Lebih tepatnya sang pria yang memisahkan diri. Gadis bergaun merah itu terlihat bingung dan kikuk. Ia juga melihat gadis itu tengah mengambil segelas minuman yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan.

 

Yunho memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis bergaun merah itu.

.

#

.

“Kita sudah sampai.” Terdengar suara Yesung dari luar kereta diiringi dengan berhentinya kereta yang mereka tumpangi.

 

“Ayo, Kak, kita keluar,” ajak si adik kepada kakaknya.

 

“Tapi Junsu—“ terlihat raut wajah ragu-ragu yang terpasang di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

 

“Kak, kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dari desa. Masa kita mau membatalkannya begitu saja? Kita semua sudah menyiapkannya sampai sejauh ini. Semuanya akan jadi sia-sia kalau begitu.”

 

Jaejoong terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak mau mengecewakan adiknya. Namun, ia juga ragu-ragu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 

Junsu keluar dari kereta terlebih dahulu, kemudian disusul oleh Jaejoong. Ia terlihat kesulitan keluar dari kereta dengan pakaian seperti ini. Namun, Junsu membantunya dengan memegangi tangannya.

 

“Apa ada yang ketinggalan?” tanya Yesung begitu mereka telah keluar dari kereta.

 

“Sepertinya tidak ada. Ah, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kak.” Junsu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

 

“Sama-sama.” Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong. “Kau… sempurna.” Senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

 

Jaejoong salah tingkah. “Aaa—terima kasih.”

 

“Kalian masuklah. Aku akan menjemput kalian kurang lebih dua jam lagi. Apa itu cukup?”

 

“Baiklah, kami akan menunggu di gerbang.”

 

“Baik. Aku pergi dulu,” pamit Yesung seraya menaiki kembali kereta kudanya. Dengan sekali cambukkan kepada kudanya maka kereta itupun pergi.

 

Junsu berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong di sampingnya. Tangan Jaejoong bertaut di lengan Junsu. Ia sedikit kesusahan berjalan dengan pakaian begini. Bagaimanapun ia adalah laki-laki yang tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dengan sepatu kaca berhak sedang itu tambah mempersulitnya.

 

Sesampainya di depan pintu istana, mereka di hadapkan dengan dua penjaga dengan pedang di masing-masing pinggang mereka. Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. Tapi sang penjaga itu hanya membungkuk dan membukakan pintu istana yang tertutup. Dan terpampanglah kemewahan pesta di depan mata kedua kakak beradik ini. Sejenak, mereka mengagumi dalam hati.

 

Mereka masuk ke dalam istana dengan decakan kagum. Ukiran-ukiran dengan seni tinggi menghiasi tiang-tiang yang berdiri kokoh. Musik klasik yang terlantun indah terdengar di telinga mereka. Makanan dan minuman mewah terjejer rapi di samping mereka. Dan juga ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

 

“Gadis-gadis di sini semuanya cantik-cantik,” decakkan kagum keluar dari mulutnya. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 

“Kak, aku ke sana dulu ya?”

 

“Kau mau kemana?”

 

“Aku hanya ingin mencicipi makanan yang ada di sana. Terlihat enak sekali.” Dan sang adik pergi meninggalkan kakaknya.

 

Jaejoong bingung kalau sudah sendirian begini. Ia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sini. Dan itu menguntungkannya tanpa takut akan penyamarannya ketahuan. Dalam kegugupannya inipun ia jadi tidak bernafsu untuk mencicipi makanan yang terjejer rapi di sana. Ia bisa melihat adiknya itu tengah mencicipi berbagai makanan dan sedikit berbincang dengan para gadis.

 

Sang pelayan menghampirinya. “Nona, apakah Anda ingin minum?” tawar pelayan berseragam maid itu.

 

“Ah, tentu.” Jaejoong mengiyakan. Sang pelayan pun memberikan nampan yang berisikan minuman di atasnya.

 

Jaejoong mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman berisikan cairan bening. “Merci (Terima kasih),” ucap Jaejoong sopan.

 

“De rien (sama-sama),” balas pelayan itu sambil berlalu.

 

Jaejoong meminum isi dari gelas itu sedikit. Ia menatap gelas itu sebentar dan lagi-lagi ia mengagumi ukiran-ukiran detail dalam gelas itu.

 

“Pesta ini benar-benar mewah,” komentarnya pelan. Ia bisa melihat ada beberapa laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong yang bisa membalas senyum itu dengan kikuk.

‘Aku ini ‘kan laki-laki,’ ucapnya dalam hati, pasrah.

 

“Mademoiselle*.”

 

Sebuah suara kini menyapanya dari arah belakang. Jaejoong terkejut sekilas. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

 

Matanya melebar begitu mengetahui ada sesosok laki-laki tampang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu tersenyum kepadanya. Jaejoong meneliti wajah itu baik-baik. Dan tidak salah lagi. Pria di hadapannya adalah pangeran dari kerajaan ini, Dartagnan Yunho Granville, yang sering ia lihat melalui surat kabar namun tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Rasa gugup menguasai Jaejoong.

 

“Mademoiselle, maukah Anda berdansa satu lagu dengan saya?” ucap pemuda itu.

 

Pernyataan itu membuatnya mematung. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menerima ajakan pangeran di hadapannya ini atau tidak. Sungguh ajakan pangeran ini tidak pernah terlintas si otaknya.

 

Jaejoong melirik adiknya meminta kepastian. Namun sang adik malah mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai tanda bahwa ia lebih baik menerima ajakan dansa pangeran. Ia melirik di sekitarnya. Ia jadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang kini tengah memandangnya.  Ada tatapan cemooh yang diberikan kepadanya. Ada juga tatapan kagum yang dihadiahkan kepadanya. Bahkan para pasangan dansa telah berhenti dari kegiatannya.

 

“Mademoiselle, apakah Anda mendengarkan saya?” tanya Yunho melihat gadis itu yang terdiam ragu-ragu.

 

“Ah, maafkan saya pangeran. Saya tidak bisa menerima ajakan Anda. Saya tidak bisa berdansa.” Ia memegang gelas kaca di tangannya erat.

 

“Tidak apa-apa. Anda cukup mengikuti saya.” Yunho mengambil gelas di tangan Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan begitu pelayan tiba di sampingnya.

 

“Mari.” Yunho mengulurkan tangannya sebagai bentuk ajakan untuk berdansa.

 

Jaejoong terdiam. Ragu-ragu ia menerima uluran tangan dari Yunho. Yunho tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian ia membawa Jaejoong hati-hati menuju ke tengah untuk berdansa. Sejenak mereka berdiri dalam diam. Kemudian Yunho memberikan tatapan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya sambil tersenyum.

 

“Lanjutkan pestanya.”

 

Setelah ini Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia dalam masalah.

 

...

TBC

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penjelasan:  
> Kangin d’Beaumont. Beaumont yang berarti indah.  
> Elle Yoona Frasier. Elle yang berarti wanita sedangkan Frasier artinya arbei.  
> Dartagnan Yunho Granville. Dartagnan yang berarti pemimpin. Sedangkan Granville artinya dari kota besar.  
> Yoochun Mortimer. Mortimer yang berarti air.  
> Mademoiselle bisa diartikan dengan nona dalam bahasa Perancis.
> 
> Maaf untuk update-an yang lama. Fic ini rada susah dibuatnya, makanya aku rada-rada malas juga buat ngelanjutinnya /plak! Setelah virus YunJae mulai menguasai aku, mulai rada semangat ngelanjutin ni fic ^___^  
> Bahasa Perancisnya sedikit ya? Mianhe karena aku juga nga bisa bahasa Perancis soalnya. Ini juga aku sedikit mengambil dari google dan pakai google translate. Maaf kalau nga sesuai.
> 
> Appa akhirnya ketemu umma juga! Hehehe… XD  
> Oh ya, bayangin juga kalau kerajaan Granville ini kaya kerajaan Versailles yang ada di Perancis. Aku ngebayanginnya gitu sih :P
> 
> Hoooy! Adakah yang mau bikinkan aku cover buat fic ini? *puppy eyes no jutsu*
> 
> Sebenernya juga chap satu itu sampai ini. Tapi berhubung chap satu udah rilis, ya sudahlah…
> 
> Reviewnya ditunggu ya? Menerima semua kritikan yang bertujuan untuk membangun fic saya. Flame TIDAK DIBUTUHKAN. Ok? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanpa mengindahkan permintaan maaf Junsu, Jaejoong terus saja berkata dengan lirih. “Kita dalam masalah, Junsu. Kau tahu? Baginda Ratu memintaku untuk menjadi istri dari pangeran.” Jaejoong meringkuk, ia memunggungi Junsu. “Aku bersumpah takkan menginjakkan kaki di istana lagi.” RnR, please?

Jaejoong terdiam. Ragu-ragu ia menerima uluran tangan dari Yunho. Yunho tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian ia membawa Jaejoong hati-hati menuju ke tengah untuk berdansa. Sejenak mereka berdiri dalam diam. Kemudian Yunho memberikan tatapan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya sambil tersenyum.

“Lanjutkan pestanya.”

Setelah ini Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia dalam masalah.

GLORIA  
Story By: MagnaEviL  
DBSK © SM. Entertainment  
Warning: Shonen-ai/slash, typo, AR (alternative Reality), typo (s), etc.  
Don’t Like Don’t Read  
…  
ENJOY  
…

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasa malu seperti ini. Diperhatikan orang banyak dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi sebabnya selain kini ia tengah berdansa dengan seorang pangeran tersohor di negeri ini. Jaejoong tak bisa menahan rasa malunya saat ini. Wajahnya tengah memanas. Apalagi sang pangeran terus saja mengumbar senyum padanya. Jaejoong tidak tahu ia harus membalas senyuman itu atau tidak. Ia memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya.

“Angkat wajahmu, Mademoiselle. Semua orang memperhatikan kita.”

Dengan sigap Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari sang pangeran. Jaejoong tak bisa membantah. Karena kasta di hadapannya ini lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Mata hitam Jaejoong langsung bertubruk dengan mata hitam Yunho. Mata itu menatap sengit, sanggup membuat seorang Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

“Comment vous appelez-vous, Mademoiselle? (Siapa nama Anda, Nona?)” suara berat itu kembali terulang. Namun suara itu memberi nada tanya.

”Je m'appelle Jae— (Nama saya adalah Jae—)“

Jaejoong langsung bungkam. Terkutuklah seorang Jaejoong yang ingin memberitahu nama aslinya. Tidak mungkin rasanya nama seorang perempuan adalah Jaejoong. Karena itu jelas-jelas adalah nama laki-laki. Apa jadinya kalau orang di hadapannya ini mengetahui identitas aslinya? Mungkin besok ia akan menjadi topik utama yang banyak dibicarakan di negeri ini. Dan ia tidak mau mendadak terkenal karena kasus penipuannya. Tidak, terima kasih.

“Jae?” Yunho mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

Jaejoong melempar senyum menawannya. “Jaehee. Deline Jaehee. (1)” jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Kini ia harus berbohong lagi kepada sang pangeran yang kini berdansa dengannya. Alunan Beethoven’s Symphony no. 9 (2) itu begitu menguasai ruangan ini. Sang pangeran begitu asik berdansa dengan seseorang yang ia pilih. Baginya, perempuan ini menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali datang. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu cantik. Memang banyak perempuan cantik yang hadir di pesta ini. Namun, hanya satu orang yang begitu menarik perhatian atas kecantikannya.

Sang pangeran tersenyum. Membuat sebagian para gadis yang hadir di pesta ini dibuat meleleh. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun ia seorang pria (karena saat ini ia menyamar sebagai seorang gadis), ia mengakui kalau senyum seorang pangeran di hadapannya ini begitu menawan.

‘Apa yang kupikirkan?’ runtuknya dalam hati saat mengomentari senyum sang pangeran.

“Nom de nice. (Nama yang bagus)”

Jaejoong mengerjap. “Désolé? (Maaf?)”

“Nom de nice, Mademoiselle.” Ulang Yunho untuk kedua kalinya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Mendengar pujian yang berasal dari sang pangeran entah kenapa membuatnya mendadak seperti perempuan saat ini. Jantung berdebar dan wajah yang memanas.

Pergerakan mereka begitu menawan. Membuat para penonton yang menyaksikan terpana melihatnya. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Merekam setiap inci bentuk wajah lawan mainnya. Membuat dunia serasa milik mereka berdua.

Beberapa pasangan mulai turun ke lantai dansa setelah menyaksikan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdansa dengan begitu indahnya. Mereka mulai mengikuti gerak alur dansa tersebut, dari kiri ke kanan, lalu mundur dan seterusnya.

…

“Suamiku, mereka pasangan yang serasi ya?” ujar ratu kepada sang raja. Penguasa kerajaan Granvile itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang istri tercintanya. “Gadis yang dipilih Yunho sangat cantik. Sepertinya Yunho tertarik pada gadis itu. Benar kan?” lagi-lagi sang suami hanya mengangguk saja. Saat ini dirinya tengah berpikir sesuatu mengenai gadis itu.

‘Gaun merah itu… aku merasa mengenal gaun itu. Tapi… dimana?’ pikirnya saat ini. Ia mngerutkan alis. Membuat sang istri merubah raut wajahnya menjadi bingung.

“Ada apa, Suamiku? Sepertinya ada yang dipikirkan.”

Sang raja menoleh, mendapati sang istri yang memandangnya khwatir. “Tidak ada. Kau tak perlu khawatir.”

“Setidaknya jangan mengerutkan kening begitu. Kau tampak lebih tua dari biasanya.” Ujar sang istri memperingatkan. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari sang suami. Sang istri menggerutu kesal.

…

Lagu telah berakhir. Mau tidak mau Yunho menghentikan dansanya. Tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang Jaejoong harus ia lepaskan. Tak dipungkiri kalau ia masih ingin berdansa satu lagi dengan Jaejoong, atau bahkan dua lagu sekaligus.

Namun, pegangan tangan yang ia eratkan pada Jaejoong tak ia lepaskan. Untuk yang satu ini ia tak rela untuk melepaskan. Entahlah. Ia hanya berpikir untuk tidak kehilangan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia bisa saja meminta kepada ayahnya untuk menikah dengan orang ini sekarang juga. Tapi, ia merasa perlu untuk mengenal orang ini lebih jauh lagi.

“Mademoiselle, mari ikut saya.”

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja saat tangan sang pangeran menariknya dari kerumunan. Ia tak bisa menolak untuk saat ini. Matanya melirik ke arah Junsu, adiknya. Tapi adiknya yang satu itu hanya melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong mengutuknya dalam hati. Junsu tak dapat membantunya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana oleh sang pangeran tampan ini. Ia hanya diam saat pangeran menyeretnya ke tempat yang sepi dari para tamu. Oh, bukan hanya para tamu saja, tapi memang saat ini ia hanya berdua dengan sang pangeran. Membuatnya bertambah gugup dua kali lipat. Bagaimana kalau sang pangeran ini membaca kegugupannya dan mengetahui semua kebohongannya? Matilah dirinya saat ini.

“Jangan gugup begitu, santai saja. Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganmu.” kata sang pangeran menenangkan.

“Ba—baik, Pangeran.” Sahut Jaejoong terbata.

Sang pangeran tampan itu hanya terkekeh mendengar sahutan Jaejoong. “Jangan panggil aku pangeran, panggil saja dengan namaku.”

Dengan sigap Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong. “Tapi itu tidak sopan, Pangeran. Lagipula derajat kita tidak sama.”

“Begitu.” Yunho tersenyum. “Tapi kalau aku yang meminta bagaimana?”

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa menolak lagi permintaan itu. “Ba-baiklah, Pa—maksudku Yunho.”

“Begitu lebih baik.”

Jaejoong terus saja diseret oleh Yunho. Tangannya digenggam kuat, seakan tak mau melepaskan Jaejoong. Sehingga tidak memungkinkan Jaejoong untuk kabur dari sini.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di beranda. Dari sini, Jaejoong bisa melihat halaman luas yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ada taman bunga yang tertata rapi di halaman itu. Mengeluarkan aroma semerbak yang begitu khas.

“Aku senang sekali berada di sini kalau aku ingin menyendiri.” Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya setelah terdiam sekian menit. Mata hitamnya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan senyuman saja. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas perkataan Yunho.

“Jadi—“ Yunho berbalik dan menghadapkan badannya langsung ke arah Jaejoong, “kau berasal dari mana?”

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Apa ia harus mengatakan sejujurnya? Atau ia harus berbohong lagi? Tapi… ia sudah terlalu banyak berbohong pada orang di hadapannya ini. Maka dari itu ia menjawab jujur untuk kali ini. “Aku tinggal di desa Edwige.”

Yunho mengernyitkan alis. “Desa? Kupikir kau anggota keluarga kerajaan.”

Jaejoong tertawa kaku. “Sayangnya bukan. Saya tidak setinggi itu.”

“Desa, ya? Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi desa. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin berkunjung ke desa dan bertemu denganmu.”

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. “JANGAN!” refleks ia menjawab dengan jeritan. Akibatnya ia langsung membekap mulutnya erat-erat karena kelepasan.

Hal ini membuat Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Kenapa?”

Sekarang Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa. Matanya mengerling ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghindar dari tatapan dari Yunho. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena gugup.

Dengan meneguk ludah, ia menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran. “Karena… karena… de-desaku adalah desa kumuh. Dan juga… becek.”

Yunho tertawa dengan keras mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. Sungguh! Polos sekali pemikiran sang ‘gadis’ di depannya ini. “Memangnya… anggota keluarga kerajaan sepertiku tidak boleh untuk berpenampilan kotor? Ayahku saja sering membantu rakyat miskin di desa dan tak jarang ia pulang dalam keadaan kotor. Kenapa aku tidak?” sekali lagi Yunho tertawa dengan keras.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Yunho mengunjungi desanya dan menemukan dirinya yang ternyata seorang pria? Ada kemungkinan ia ditangkap dan dipenjara selama-lamanya. Ia merinding membayangkan semuanya. Apa perlu ia pindah dari desa bersama Junsu?

Jaejoong terkejut saat pangeran di hadapannya menepuk pelan pundaknya. Pemikiran buruk yang terlintas di otaknya menghilang begitu saja.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. “Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Tapi, wajahmu pucat.” Yunho memegang pipi Jaejoong. Pipi itu terasa dingin di tangannya. “Kuantar kau ke kamarku dan akan kupanggilkan tabib kerajaan.”

Jaejoong semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia melepaskan sentuhan Yunho di wajah dan berjalan mundur menjauhi pangeran tampan itu. Tabib kerajaan akan membuatnya ketahuan kalau ia adalah seorang pria. “Tidak. Aku—ah!”

Naas menimpa Jaejoong. Saat ia berjalan mundur, ia malah terinjak oleh gaunnya sendiri. Akibatnya ia terpeleset ke belakang. Jaejoong lekas memejamkan matanya, menunggu saat-saat dimana badannya terhempas ke lantai yang dingin itu.

Namun yang dirasakannya bukanlah sakit. Tapi sebuah pegangan erat di pinggangnya. Ia membuka matanya lebar, dan menatap orang yang telah menolongnya itu.

“Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati.” Ucap Yunho diiringi dengan seringainya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya. Sudah berapa kali dadanya berdebar malam ini? Entahlah, terlalu banyak.

Terbawa suasana membuat Yunho tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terbelalak, karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho setelah ini. Dadanya tambah berdegup. Keringat tambah mengalir. Dan ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Yunho menerpa wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia memejamkan matanya erat.

‘Aku laki-laki. Aku laki-laki. Aku laki-laki. Aku—‘

“FRÈREEEEEE!” sebuah teriakan membahana dengan kerasnya. Sampai-sampai teriakan itu terdengar di telinga Yunho. Membuatnya sadar dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Jaejoong yang sempat terpejam membukakan matanya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia pun menegakan tubuhnya tanpa sempat melakukan apa yang akan dia lakukan tadi. Melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong, membuat senyumannya tambah lebar.

“FRÈREEEEEE!” lagi-lagi suara itu menggema. Membuat Jaejoong berjengit mendengarnya. Suara yang begitu lantang dan keras. Ditambah lagi suara itu cukup cempreng.

“Me-merci.” Jaejoong berkata dengan gugupnya.

Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman saja. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. “Mari.”

Jaejoong hanya menatap tangan yang terjulur itu. Ia ragu untuk menerima. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menyambut tangan Yunho. Yunho menggenggamnya, kemudian membawa Jaejoong kemana arah teriakan cempreng itu berasal.

Ketika berada di ruangan pesta, lagi-lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu. Yunho terlihat santai memegang tangan Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia malu diperhatikan banyak orang seperti ini.

‘Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?’ batinnya mendecak. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan malu. Ia melirik adiknya—Junsu, dan ia mendengus kesal saat mendapati adiknya malah sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal. Ia mulai mengatur rencana untuk memberi hukuman pada adiknya itu yang sama sekali tak membantu.

“Min.”

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat Yunho melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih untuk berjongkok. Ia melebarkan tangannya untuk menangkap seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Yunho langsung menggendong anak kecil itu dengan senyuman yang lebar. Sang anak tertawa. Lalu kemudian cemberut beberapa saat kemudian.

‘Mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak.’ Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

“Kau jahat, Frère. Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa ada pesta di sini.” Ujar anak kecil itu sambil cemberut. Membuat sebagian perempuan di pesta ini menjerit karena melihat tampang imutnya.

Yunho mengacak rambut hitam anak kecil itu. “Bukan begitu, Changmin. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak liburanmu.”

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Changmin tersebut merenggut. “Kalau masalah pesta, urusan apapun pasti Min tinggalkan.” Ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar. “Pesta itu kan pasti banyak makanan. Min bisa makan sepuasnya. Min kan suka makan!”

Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin dengan gemas. Lalu setelah itu mencubit kecil hidung mancung anak kecil tersebut. Setelahnya ia tersadar bahwa ia melupakan seseorang. Ia pun berbalik ke arah Jaejoong yang masih diam di tempat.

“Pardon moi (Maafkan aku), aku lupa.” Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menghadapkan Changmin ke arah Jaejoong. “Dia adikku, Changmin—lebih tepatnya adik angkat. Dan Changmin, ini Jaehee.”

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk saat menatap Changmin. Ia berusaha terlihat ramah dengan adik angkat sang pangeran. Walau sebenarnya ia tak ahli dengan ini semua.

Sedangkan Changmin, ia hanya menatap Jaejoong lekat dengan wajah datarnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Membuat Jaejoong heran dibuatnya.

“Min suka sama Jaehee.”

Jaejoong berkedip beberapa saat. Memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

“Jaehee mau jadi pacar Min?”

Jaejoong tak sanggup berkata-kata. Anak ini masih begitu polos, tapi kenapa ia sudah mengerti tentang cinta-cintaan?

Dan Yunho pun tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Ia terpaku dengan ucapan Changmin. Siapa yang mengajarinya seperti ini? Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Minho—penjaga sekaligus pengurus Changmin. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin Minho yang mengajarkan tidak-tidak pada Changmin. Yunho tahu betul bagaimana Minho. Jadi satu-satunya pelaku yang bisa disalahkan adalah…

Mata hitam itu mengedar pandang. Orang yang dicarinya tidak mungkin berada jauh dari sini. Dan benar saja, orang itu berada di sana, di tengah kerumunan orang. Dan dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda di sana.

Yoochun.

Yunho bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran pada Yoochun karena sudah mempengaruhi otak Changmin yang polos ini.

“Min hanya bercanda.” Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Adik kecilnya itu hanya memamerkan cengirannya yang lebar. Yunho merasa tidak enak dengan seseorang di depannya.

“Maafkan kelakuan Changmin.” Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Changmin dengan gemas. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memberitahu bahwa dirinya tidak masalah tentang kejadian ini. Lagipula, anak kecil ini berkata hanya bercanda bukan? Bukan hal yang patut untuk dibesar-besarkan. Lagipula seharusnya jaejoong tahu bahwa adik sang pangeran ini hanya bermain-main saja.

“Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat, Jaehee sangat cocok dengan frère. Kalian tampak serasi.” Changmin berkata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di gendongan Yunho.

Sedangkan mereka berdua?

Mereka hanya mengalihkan pandang. Menatap objek lain selain wajah mereka. Jaejoong menatap Junsu yang sedang berbicara, sedangkan Yunho menatap Yoochun yang juga sedang berbicara di sini.

Tapi… sepertinya arah pandangan mereka sama. Berarti mereka memandang arah yang sama tetapi objek yang berbeda. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa adik Jaejoong itu—Junsu tengah berbicara dengan dengan Yoochun—sepupu dari Yunho.

“Pangeran…”

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, di mana arah suara itu berasal. Ia tersenyum mendapati teman lamanya hadir ke pestanya ini.

“Ah, Kyuhyun. Selamat datang.” Kedua pemuda itu berjabat tangan.

Yunho beralih kepada seseorang yang berada di samping Kyuhyun. Ia tampak sangat lengket dengan Kyuhyun. Yunho mengernyitkan alis, merasa kenal dengan seseorang ini. Atau lebih tepatnya gadis di samping Kyuhyun.

“Kau—“

“Ya, ya. Ini aku.“ gadis yang memiliki rambut bergelombang itu memutar bola matanya. Sudah pasti ia bisa ditebak walau sudah berdandan seperti ini.

Yunho sedikit terkekeh melihatnya. “Tak kusangka kau akan cantik begini kalau berdandan seperti itu, Sungmin. Kau tampak seperti gadis sungguhan.”

Wajah Sungmin sedikit merona atas pujian dari sang pangeran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jempolnya. “Ia memaksaku berpakaian perempuan seperti ini. Padahal aku tak mau.”

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir.

Jaejoong yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya terdiam. ‘Jadi, perempuan ini sebenarnya adalah laki-laki?’ batinnya. Ia melirik Yunho yang memasang wajah biasa.

“Tapi Sungmin frère memang cantik kok. Beda kalau sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki.” Changmin berkomentar yang masih berada di gendongan Yunho.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya jadi tersenyum. Lantas ia mencubit gemas pipi Changmin hingga memerah. Changmin meringis dibuatnya. Ia mengelus pipinya yang kenyal yang memerah itu.

“Sakit, tahu!” rajunya dengan pipinya yang dikembungkan. Membuat yang ada di sana tertawa melihatnya.

Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong sedikit ke depan, hendak memperkenalkannya kepada teman lamanya.

“Kyuhyun, Sungmin, perkenalkan, ini Jaehee. Dan Jaehee perkenalkan, ini Sungmin—“ Yunho menunjuk seorang ‘gadis’ yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. “Dan ini Kyuhyun.” Ia menunjuk seorang pria berjas di sampingnya.

Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam perkenalan.

“Jaehee ini pacar frère loh. Cantik bukan?” celetuk Changmin dengan isengnya. Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibirnya. Sedangkan Yunho tergagap.

Kyuhyun mengamati paras Jaejoong. Lalu ia menyeringai. “Seleramu bagus juga.”

“Tidak. Jaehee bukan pacarku. Kami hanya berteman.” Yunho mengelak.

“Frère bohong. Jaehee benar-benar kekasih frère. Benar ‘kan?” Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya langsung ke Jaejoong. Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Ia bingung hendak menjawab apa.

“Aa—“

“Changmin, hentikan. Kau membuatnya takut nanti.” Yunho menginterupsi. Membuat Jaejoong menghentikan perkataannya. Ia bersyukur, dengan ini ia takkan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin merenggut.

Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk bahu Yunho. “Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkannya.” Kemudian ia berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

“Dasar.”

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Saling mencuri-curi pandang. Sesungguhnya mereka pun tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan sekarang. Hanya suara Changmin yang berceloteh ria yang mengisi kekosongan mereka. Yunho hanya menanggapi celotehan adik angkatnya itu dengan bergumam kecil.

“Yunho…”

Yunho kembali menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara khas seorang pria memanggilnya. Yunho tersenyum. Lagi-lagi temannya datang menghadiri acaranya.

“Nickhun.” Yunho kembali menjabat tangan Nickhun—temannya sekaligus rivalnya juga.

Yunho juga melirik gadis yang bersama Nickhun di sampingnya. “Rupanya bersama Putri Victoria.”

Dengan anggunnya Victoria hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menebarkan senyuman menawan. Bibir yang berpoles lipstik itu membuat wajahnya makin cantik.

“Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.” Nickhun berkata. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan.

“Kira-kira setahun yang lalu pada saat acara perlombaan panahan yang diselenggarakan oleh kerajaanmu.”

Nickhun manggut-manggut. “Benar juga. Ternyata lama sekali.” Nickhun memandang seorang gadis di belakang Yunho. “Siapa dia?”

“Dia—“

Sebelum Yunho memberikan jawaban, Changmin menyeletuk terlebih dahulu. “Dia Jaehee, pacar baru frère.”

Yunho melotot mendengar jawaban Changmin yang asal bicara itu.

Nickhun tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Changmin.

“Jangan asal bicara, Min.” Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya. “Daripada kau terus berbicara asal begitu, lebih baik kau temui Minho sana.”

Changmin kembali merenggut. Ia menendang tulang kering Yunho. Membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Membuat sebagian para tamu undangan tertawa melihat tingkah kakak adik tersebut.

“Frère pelit!” Kemudian Changmin berlari menemui Minho yang berdiri di seberangnya.

“Biarkan saja begitu, Pangeran. Namanya juga masih anak-anak.” Victoria berkata dengan lembutnya. Membuat Jaejoong sesaat terpesona dengannya. Ia cantik, Jaejoong mengakui itu. Tapi sesungguhnya ia pun tak kalah cantiknya.

“Jadi—“ Yunho berdehem. “Kapan kalian akan menikah?”

Nickhun tertawa sebentar. “Kurasa takkan lama lagi.” Nickhun mulai berpikir. “Kira-kira dua atau tiga bulan lagi.”

“Kutunggu undangannya darimu.”

“Pasti. Kalau perlu aku yang akan mengantarnya langsung. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?” Nickhun berkata sambil melirik Jaejoong. “Kalian tampak serasi.”

Jaejoong sendiri hanya meneguk ludahnya gugup. Sungguh ia mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan seperti ini. Tak tahukah kalau dirinya adalah laki-laki? Tapi mana mungkin. Dirinya saja sedang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis. Ia mengutuk dalam hati pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menggodanya. Tapi, sebagian besar salah anak kecil tadi.

“Sudahlah. Lama-lama kau seperti Changmin.” Yunho melirik Jaejoong di sudut matanya yang nampak gugup tersebut. “Tidak secepat ini aku menikah. Aku masih muda.”

“Tapi sang Raja kelihatannya tak sabar untuk menimang seorang cucu.”

Yunho melotot ke arah Nickhun. Menyuruh pemuda itu menghentikan perkataannya melewati sorot matanya.

“Sudahlah, Sayang.” Victoria mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Nickhun. “Kau membuatnya marah.” Gadis cantik itu berkata sambil mengusap lengan kokoh milik Nickhun.

“Baiklah.” Nickhun berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. “Segeralah untuk mendapatkannya kalau tidak ingin didahului oleh orang lain.” Setelah mengatakannya, Nickhun berlalu diikuti Victoria.

Yunho melirik ke arah Nickhun dan Victoria yang berjalan menjauh. Perkataan Nickhun beberapa detik yang lalu terngiang di kepalanya. Dengan gugup, Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang… memerah?

Melihat wajah yang memerah itu mau tak mau Yunho juga ikut memerah. ‘Sial. Ini pasti gara-gara Nickhun.’

“Mademoiselle…”

Jaejoong menatap Yunho ketika panggilan itu merujuk ke dirinya. “Oui?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat orang tuaku? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka.”

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. Berkenalan dengan sang Pangeran saja sudah membawa dampak yang buruk bagi dirinya. Apalagi dengan sang Raja dan Ratu? Berkenalan dengan penguasai negeri ini? Jaejoong akan mengiyakan saja kalau seandainya ia tak menyamar seperti ini.

“Pangeran—“

“Aish! Sudah kukatakan panggil aku Yunho saja.” Yunho merenggut karena Jaejoong kembali memanggil gelarnya. “Sudahlah.”

Tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ke arah dimana orang tua Yunho berada di singasananya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup.

“Ta-tapi pa—Yunho—“

“Hanya berkenalan saja tak masalah bukan?”

Jaejoong tak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya bisa diam diseret Yunho seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali berontak. Tapi ia tak berani dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup sangat kencang ketika perlahan demi perlahan dirinya dan sang pangeran mendekati raja dan ratu yang duduk di singasananya dengan wajah penuh senyum. Beberapa kali Jaejoong meneguk ludah. Keringatnya mengalir pelan dari kening ke dagu. Dan pada akhirnya menetes.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa sengaja Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Yunho. Tentu hal ini disadari olehnya.

Yunho tersenyum. “Kau gugup?”

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. “Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhadapan langsung dengan baginda Raja dan Ratu.”

Yunho tertawa singkat. “Santai saja. Orang tuaku bukan orang yang kejam.”

Jaejoong menampil senyum yang dipaksakan ketika dirinya sudah dekat dengan sang Raja dan Ratu. Ia tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Perkataannya yang tadi tidaklah bohong. Ia jujur bahwa sebelumnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sang Raja dan ratu langsung.

Dimata Jaejoong, sang Ratu terlihat sangat ramah. Berulang kali wanita yang sudah dimakan usia itu melempar senyum kepadanya. Bahkan saat ini wanita itu memeluknya. Menjadikan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Jaejoong khawatir kegugupannya itu terbaca jelas oleh wanita itu.

“Kau benar-benar cantik.” Puji sang ratu sambil membingkai wajah Jaejoong. Sang Ratu memperlakukan Jaejoong bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Sungguh Jaejoong menikmatinya. Apalagi dirinya sudah lama tak merasakan kasih sayang dari sang Ibu. Senyum tulus terpasang di wajahnya.

“Dia memang cantik, Bu.” Sahut Yunho menimpali. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak satupun kebohongan yang terpancar dari wajahnya saat pangeran idaman semua wanita itu memujinya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas.

“Baginda Ratu dan Pangeran terlalu memuji. Saya tidak secantik itu.” Jaejoong menyangkal dengan seulas senyum.

“TIdak ada yang salah dengan perkataan mereka.” Sang Raja bersuara, membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah penguasa tersebut. “Kau memang cantik.”

Ditambah dengan sang Raja yang memuji membuat pipinya tambah merona. Entah bagaimana rupanya. Yang pasti baru kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa malu dengan pujian tersebut.

“Kalian begitu serasi.” Ucap sang Ratu sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong. “Aku tak sabar anakku ini meminang dirimu, Sayang.”

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar. Meminang? Yang benar saja! Dirinya adalah laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau seandainya mereka bertiga tahu bahwa dirinya laki-laki? Mungkin tak lama lagi dirinya akan berhadapan dengan tiang gantungan.  
.  
#  
.  
Terlalu banyak makanan di sini. Sangat banyak dan terlihat enak sekali. Berulang kali Junsu mengelus perutnya lapar. Tak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan yang terhidang di dekatnya.

Junsu mendekati meja di sampingnya. Untuk permulaan, ia mencicipi berbagai kue kering yang tersaji di meja itu. Ketika memakannya, Junsu tak pernah merasakan kue selezat ini. Dirinya pun mengambil lagi kue kering di hadapannya.

Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedang menyamar itu. Junsu akui, kakaknya terlihat cocok dengan sang Pangeran yang tengah berdansa itu. Junsu mencomot lagi kue di hadapannya.

Ketika ada pelayan yang menghampirinya, Junsu dengan segera mengambil minuman yang dibawakan pelayan itu. Bahkan minumannya saja pun terasa enak di mulutnya. Junsu melirik ke meja selanjutnya. Di sanalah tersaji berbagai makanan utama yang menggugah selera. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat berdiri di sana sambil memakan makanan di sana. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, Junsu meluncur ke meja selanjutnya.

Junsu mencomot beberapa lauk pauk di sana hingga piring di tangannya penuh. Ia memakannya dengan lahap. Membuat beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya menatap heran. Junsu mengedarkan pandang hendak mencari tempat duduk agar dirinya bisa leluasa makan.

“Kau terlihat lapar sekali.”

Junsu terlonjak saat ada suara yang tertuju pada dirinya. Dari suaranya itu, Junsu tahu bahwa asalnya dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri memandangnya dengan senyum.

Junsu menelan daging yang sekarang berada di mulutnya. Dengan susah payang ia menelannya. Pemuda yang menegur Junsu tadi melihat betapa susahnya Junsu menelan daging di mulutnya. Ia pun mengambil minuman dan menyerahkannya pada Junsu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Junsu menerimanya dan meminumnya. Hingga daging itu tertelan semuanya. Junsu menepuk dadanya agar tidak tersedak. Membuat pemuda itu menahan tawa melihat tingkah Junsu.

“Terima kasih. Aku tertolong.” Junsu meminum lagi hingga isi gelas itu kandas tak tersisa. “Aku memang merasa lapar sekali. Melihat makanan yang menggugah selera di sini membuatku semakin lapar.”

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Junsu untuk berkenalan. “Aku Yoochun.” Ucapnya tanpa embel-embel pangeran di depan namanya. Tanpa menyebutkan gelar itu pun dia rasa pemuda di hadapannya tahu siapa dia.

Junsu sedikit tergagap. “Ah! Aku Junsu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yoochun.”

Yoochun mengerjap. Tingkah pemuda di hadapannya ini memperlakukannya sebagai orang biasa. Apa jangan-jangan pemuda ini tak tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang pangeran juga?

“Oh ya, kau datang ke sini bersama siapa?” Junsu bertanya.

Yoochun tersadar dari lamunannya. “Aku ke sini… sendiri.”

“Benarkah? Kupikir kau ke sini dengan seseorang.” Junsu mengedar pandang ke sekelilingnya. “Gadis-gadis di sini sangat cantik ya? Ketika mata hitamnya tertuju pada kakaknya ia tersenyum. “Tapi tentu kakakku yang paling cantik.” Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

“Dimana kakakmu?” Yoochun penasaran siapa kakak dari pemuda ini. Lihat saja diri pemuda ini yang begitu menarik di matanya. Bagaimana dengan kakaknya?

“Dia bersama Pangeran di sana.”

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan menemukan Yunho bersama dengan seorang ‘gadis’ yang sangat cantik. Yoochun sempat terpana oleh kecantikannya. Tapi ‘gadis’ itu sepertinya sudah menjadi pilihan Yunho. Lihat saja mata sang Pangeran itu yang tak lepas memandang si ‘gadis’.

“Kakakmu memang cantik.” Komentar Yoochun.

“Tentu saja.” Junsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tidak tahu saja bahwa kakaknya itu laki-laki.

“Tapi kau juga tak kalah menarik.” Gumam Yoochun pelan. Membuat Junsu menoleh kepadanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

“Kau mengatakan sesuatu?”

Buru-buru Yoochun menggeleng setelah sadar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. “Tidak. Bukan apa-apa.”

Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Sesekali Junsu menyopot kue kering di meja sampingnya sambil memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya yang berubah menjadi ramai. Apalagi orang-orang di sini memperhatikan bagaimana gerak gerik sang Pangeran yang ada di sana. Junsu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kakaknya yang mendadak kaku di sana.

Berulang kali pula Yoochun melirikkan matanya ke arah Junsu. Ketika pemuda itu tersenyum, mau tak mau Yoochun juga tersenyum. Pemuda itu tampak lebih menarik ketika ia tersenyum begitu. Ada apa dengan Yoochun sebenarnya? Entahlah. Baru kali ini ia merasa tertarik dengan seorang pria. Biasanya ia tertarik pada wanita-wanita. Tapi pemuda ini lebih menarik daripada gadis-gadis cantik di sini.

“Pangeran.”

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya saat ada yang memanggilnya dengan gelar. Sedangkan Junsu menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari arah suara itu. Alisnya bertaut.

“Pangeran? Kurasa di sekitar sini tak ada pangeran. Pangeran kan sedang bersama Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu di sana.”

Yoochun sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan pemuda di hadapannya yang begitu polos ini. Yoochun sangat menyakini kalau pemuda di hadapannya memang tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

“Pangeran.”

Seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Yoochun. Setelah menundukkan kepalanya hormat, sang gadis pun tersenyum ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun dengan senang hati mengambil tangan putih milik si gadis lalu mengecupnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Junsu dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.

“Ja-jadi… kau adalah pangeran?” rasa kaget belum sepenuhnya hilang dari diri Junsu. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Junsu yang mendadak kaku. Buru-buru Junsu menundukkan kepalanya hormat kepada pangeran di hadapannya. “Ma-maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Anda adalah seorang Pangeran.” Junsu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Sedangkan Yoochun, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Junsu dan sebagian orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menatap heran.  
.  
#  
.  
Jaejoong berulang kali mengatur napasnya. Ia sungguh tak kuat berlama-lama di hadapan Raja dan Ratu. Apalagi mereka membahas masalah perjodohan ini dengan sang Pangeran. Jaejoong tak tahu lagi harus berkata untuk menyangkal semua itu. Apalagi sang Pangeran tak begitu keberatan saat sang Ratu menginginkan dirinya sebagai ‘istri’ dari sang pangeran.

Pada akhirnya jaejoong meminta ijin kepada mereka untuk pergi ke toilet. Hampir saja ia memasuki toilet khusus laki-laki saat dirinya sadar bahwa sekarang ini dirinya adalah seorang gadis. Rasanya jaejoong ingin kabur dari sini. Mungkin ia sudah melakukannya andai kata Junsu tak ada di sini. Seharusnya dari awal Jaejoong tak kasihan kepada adiknya itu dan memutuskan mengiyakan semua ini. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa menyesal.

“Aku harus bagaimana?” Jaejoong bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu toilet sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya. Jaejoong merasa benar-benar di ambang masalah. Ia tak akan bertemu dengan sang Pangeran kali ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Dan bersumpah tak akan menginjakkan kaki di istana ini lagi.

Jaejoong mengendap-endap agar dirinya tak diketahui oleh sang Pangeran maupun sang Raja dan Ratu. Ketika ia sudah ada di ruangan pesta, Jaejoong bisa melihat sang Raja dan Ratu sedang berbincang dengan rekan-rekannya. Matanya tak berhenti mengedar pandang untuk menemukan sesosok pangeran tampan. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang. Sosok itu ada di sana bersama puluhan gadis yang mengerubunginya. Yunho terlihat mencari sesuatu. Dan Jaejoong bisa menebak kalau yang dicari adalah dirinya. Buru-buru Jaejoong pergi dari sana.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah Jaejoong mencari si adik. Beberapa kali ia terinjak oleh gaun merahnya sendiri. Namun tak kunjung jua menemukan sang adik. Ia memutar arah pencariannya, dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan si adik dengan seorang pemuda di sana.

“Junsu!” Jaejoong memanggil adiknya cukup keras. Ia menghampiri adiknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sang adik menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Alisnya bertaut melihat sang kakak yang menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah.

“Kita harus pergi dari sini.” Sebelum Junsu menyahut, Jaejoong sudah meyela terlebih dahulu. Junsu tak berkata apa-apa lagi saat Jaejoong menarik lengannya ke luar.

“Tunggu! Kalian mau kemana?” tanya seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yoochun itu memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. “Maaf. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Kami buru-buru.” Namun Yoochun tak kunjung melepaskan pegangannya.

“Bukankah kau gadis yang bersama Yunho tadi?”

Mata Jeajoong melebar. “Y-ya.” Jaejoong menjawab dengan jujur.

“Apakah kau sudah berpamitan dengan Yunho?” Yoochun bertanya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Jaejoong menjawab dengan gelengan.

“Be—“

Belum sempat menjawab Yoochun sudah memanggil saudaranya dari kejauhan. Membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup lebih kencang dari tadi. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, ia menghempaskan tangannya membuat pegangan Yoochun terlepas. Ia menarik Junsu kuat berlari agar bisa kabur dari istana ini. Begitu keluar dari istana, ia bernapas lega. Membuat para penjaga di depan pintu memandang heran.

Jaejoong kembali menarik Junsu berlari. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengenyahkan diri dari istana ini.

Beruntung ketika di depan gerbang istana, ia bisa melihat kereta dimana Yesung menjadi kemudinya. Ia tergesa-gesa menghampiri kereta itu dan menaikinya.

“Cepat jalan. Kita harus pergi dari sini.”

Tanpa banyak tanya, Yesung memukul kuda itu dengan pekat di tangannya. Dan langsung saja mereka meninggalkan istana mewah itu.

Yoochun dan Yunho keluar dari pintu istana saat tengah mengejar seorang ‘gadis’ dan seorang pemuda. Yunho menggeram saat tak menemukan sosok itu di sana.

“Apa kau melihat seorang gadis bergaun merah dengan seorang pemuda keluar dari sini?” tanya sang pangeran kepada penjaga di sampingnya.

“Mereka baru saja keluar. Dan mereka sudah menghilang dari gerbang itu.”

Sekali lagi Yunho menggeram. Ia telah kehilangan gadis itu sekarang.

Sebelum Yunho meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Yunho mengambilnya. Sebuah aksesoris rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu perak yang berkilau.

“Bukankah ini miliknya?”  
.  
#  
.  
Jaejoong bersandar dengan tenang di kereta itu. Alisnya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang gelisah saat ini. Junsu yang melihatnya merasa khawatir.

“Frère, kau tak apa?”

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. “Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.” Jeda sejenak. “Mau cerita?”

“Seharusnya… dari awal aku tak menerima semua ini. Sekarang kita dalam masalah.” Jaejoong mendesah.

Junsu yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. “Pardon moi (Maafkan aku).”

Tanpa mengindahkan permintaan maaf Junsu, Jaejoong terus saja berkata dengan lirih. “Kita dalam masalah, Junsu. Kau tahu? Baginda Ratu memintaku untuk menjadi istri dari pangeran.” Jaejoong meringkuk, ia memunggungi Junsu. “Aku bersumpah takkan menginjakkan kaki di istana lagi.”

…  
FIN  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Deline Jaehee. Deline itu artinya mulia.  
> 2\. Beethoven’s Symphony no. 9 itu lagu yang ada di laptop saya. Karena itu musik klasik yang cocok buat dansa jadinya saya pakai deh. Saya nga tau itu musik darimana. Pardon moi m(_ _)m
> 
> Setelah beberapa bulan nga update, akhirnya update juga ni fic. Ada yang masih nungguin?
> 
> Lama-lama ni fic kaya Cinderella aja. Tapi Jaejoong cocok jadi Cinderella sih :3
> 
> Reviewnya saya minta :D

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> Orane Junsu Pierre : Nama Orane artinya adalah Mendaki, sedangkan Pierre adalah kata lain dari Peter. Nama Pierre ini saya gunakan untuk nama keluarga dari Junsu dan Jaejoong.
> 
> Russell Jaejoong Pierre : Russell artinya merah.
> 
> Sir Leeteuk Algernon : Sir itu artinya Tuan, kalau Algernon adalah Kumis, kekekekek….
> 
> Ryeowook Montgomery : Montgomery artinya pemburu.
> 
> Kerajaan Granville : Arti Granville itu adalah Dari Kota Besar.
> 
> Odetta Victoria Sinclair : Odetta artinya Merdu & Lembut sedangkan Sinclair artinya Orang Suci. Oh ya, nama-nama kerajaan yang telah disebutkan itu digunakan untuk nama keluarga mereka juga. Contohnya Kerajaan Sinclair, Kerajaan Vernon, dan Kerajaan Granville.
> 
> Nickhun Vernon : Vernon artinya musim semi.
> 
> Sonata in A Minor : salah satu sonata yang diciptakan oleh Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart yang bernuansa kelam. Karya ini diciptakan oleh Mozart untuk ibunya yang sudah meninggal.
> 
> Maaf ya sebelumnya kalau chapter ini pendek. Setengah jadi soalnya ^^
> 
> Ada yang masih bingung ya kata-kata asing di atas? Silahkan ditanyakan…
> 
> Baiknya fic ini yaoi apa shonen-ai? Kalau yaoi kemungkinan ada lime :D
> 
> Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik apapun dalam FF saya ini. Baik itu kesalahan kecil ataupun besar. Semisal ada tanda baca yang salah maupun kata-kata yang kurang tepat misalnya, silahkan utarakan saja tapi jangan flame lho, ok?
> 
> Dan... fic ini adalah fic jadul saya yang pernah di publish di FFn. Jadi, maaf kalau ini belum di edit sama sekali.


End file.
